Going Through These Ups And Downs
by xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx
Summary: Alvin and Brittany has been married for over three years and soon expecting their first baby. But when someone from Brittany's bad past crawls back into their life, bringing back all the of the terrible memories along with them. Things starts to get out of hand for Brittany and maybe even her pregnancy. Can Brittany survive these ups and downs? Sequel to 'Someone to love' *ON HOLD*
1. Not Ready

**Heyy guys! I am here with my sequel to 'Someone To Love'! Whoohoo! :DD AND I got glue all over my hands! :D (seriously I do And it burns!)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this sequel is PLANED on being longer this time. Like maybe 40-60 chapters.. I was going to do about 70 but that's too many.. But if I since I am nice I probably do some extra chapters :) So this sequel takes off a year later from 'Someone To Love'. Also if you never read my story 'Someone To Love' you might want to so you wont get confused. And there will be an Important news at the bottom. Lol Well now that the glue is chipping off lets read! XD**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Its been thirteen years, And all I've ever felt was free and loved. By the most kind, sweet, and bad boyish guy I ever met... Alvin Seville. He showed me how to love again, He showed me how to be brave, He showed me love. And that's all I ever wanted.. Someone to love. These three years we've been married has been the best years of my life. Though I been keeping a secret from him.. And secret that I didn't want to keep... That I will never tell.. But other than that life is just peaceful..

''Morning Beautiful..'' I moaned as I heard someone say in my ear. I opened my eyes seeing Alvin laying next to me. He was staring at me as he smiled. I guess he enjoyed last night..

"Morning Alvin.'' I said. He leaned up to me a kissed me on the forehead. He looked me in the eyes.

"So did you enjoy last night?" He said with a smirk, I laughed slightly. I nod my head looking at him.

"Yes I did..'' I said. turned around facing the window that was slightly covered by the curtains. I could see the sun shining through it. Alvin began to wrapped his arms around me as I smiled. He kissed the back of my head.

"Let's hope that gives us something special.'' He whispered in my ear. Lately Alvin has been talking about was having a family. I kept telling him I wasn't ready for one yet, but he said that I was just scared and that once I see the look on our baby's face that will all go away. I sighed as I turned around facing him.

"Alvin I told you I am not ready.." I said as I turned, getting up from the bed. I turned looking at his face, his eyes soften a little but that did stop our conversation.

''Sure you are.. You're just nervous.." He said sitting up in the bed. I watched as he got up and walked towards me. He grabbed both my hands and looked me in the eyes. '' Just try for me?'' He said. I smiled softly as I shook my head 'yes'.

"Sure Alvin.. For you and me..'' I said. I felt a little nauseous as I said that, but it went away.. I moaned as I rubbed my head, but as I did the pain rise. Alvin looked me in the eyes showing concern.

"You ok?'' He asked. I shook my head, but stopped the minute the pain got worst. I sighed a I walked towards the bed and sat down.

'I just have a stomach ache and my head hurts..'' He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He kissed my forehead as he did..

"You know this has been going on for a month now. You need to see a doctor.." He said. He was right it as been going on for a while.. All this time I been throwing up in mostly in the mornings. I've eaten a lot more lately, which is weird because of the fact that I don't like to eat a lot. Plus I been having a lot of headaches.. I took my hand off my head as the pain eased. I looked him in the eyes, he seemed worried. I sighed deeply knowing I can't just let him be like this..

"I'm sure it's nothing Alvin.. But if you want me to got I will go.." I said getting very annoyed. I got up and walked toward the bathroom. I turned seeing Alvin staring at me. I smiled as I did.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me'' He smiled as he got up and walked towards me.

"I think I would like to join'' He said with a wide grin. I smirked as I did. I kissed him on the lips. Soon he began to kiss me back as we deepen the kiss. After a while we pulled out. I leaded him to the bathroom as he followed me in there, closing it behind..

* * *

**Yeah yeah.. I know it's short but chapter two is on its way, just wait for it to come... And it will be longer.. sorry if there are errors or rushed. Please DO hesitate to tell me :) So yeah and also you guys will later will find out Brittany's secret.. ;) (the one at the top)**

** My Important new: I have this awesome (yet sad) story for Alvin and Brittany of course.. But I am not telling you what it is.. That will be a surprise ;) But here is the sneak peek of the summary.. Brittany has been pushed around and bullied so much that it leads her up to a terrible secret and she doesn't want anybody not even Alvin to know and lately he's been getting concern. She thinks she as everything under control with her secret but things soon start to fall apart.. Her secret? Well that's easy.. She is-**

**So that's it that's the surprise.. So yeah I will be doing TWO stories at a time :D But that story is going to take a while. So it's either going to be called 'What Life Gives Us' or 'I Will Be Strong' So look out for either one of those. Yeah.. and the only reason I am doing that story because I think it will be a good yet touching AlvinxBrittany story. But I am going to wait until I get in more into this story before I do that one... Sooo.. That's all I have to say. Chapter two will be here shortly guys..**

**-xXCrazy4chipmunksXx**


	2. No It Can't Be

**Heyy guys! Here's chapter two! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

After our shower, I made breakfast, eggs, bacon, and toast. After we talked and ate breakfast we went straight to the doctor office, which I don't see why we need to.. But we went there anyway. On the way there something kept bugging me...

For one I want to know what is wrong with me and why am I having these headaches and stomach pains. And the another I don't know.. I keep having a strange feeling.. And I don't know why.. I shook that off as we into the made our into the waiting room. I walked to a chair as Alvin went to sigh me in. I grabbed one of the magazine as I watched Alvin he talking to the woman in the chair.. Few minutes later he came up to me and sat down. He put his arm around my shoulder as he kissed me on the cheek, I smiled as I looked at him.

"So, how do you feel?'' He asked. I sighed as began to read the magazine.

"Well, my stomach doesn't hurt as much as it did before, And my headache just went away. So I guess I am ok.." I said, not taking my eyes of a picture of this pretty pink strapless dress..

"Well that's good." He said he relaxed himself and grabbed a random magazine. I continued looking through the magazine as the time went by. After finishing the magazine I placed it down, and waited for my name to be called. After minutes of getting aggravated and watching a few people being called or leaving the building my name was finally called..

"Brittany Seville?'' I looked seeing a woman wearing a light blue nurse outfit. I sighed in relief as I sat up.

"Yes that's me." I said getting up and walking towards her, with Alvin behind me. She smiled as she saw me.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Stacy. And if you would just follow me I will show you to your room.'' She with a smile as she began to walk showing us the way. We followed her as we walked through people either wearing hospital gowns or doctors walking by. When she finally stop she showed us to a room. She moved put of the way letting us in. We walked in as she followed setting thing on the counter. She sat down in a chair as she began to ask me some questions..

"So.. Mrs. Seville what seems to be the problem?'' She asked. I took a deep breath as I began..

"Well lately I've been having these awful headaches and they are really getting bad. Last week I almost fainted going up the stairs, but luckily Alvin was there''. I said looking at Alvin, He was just looking around. "Also I've been feeling nauseous and they only come in the mornings." I said as I sighed. I watched as she wrote things down. After she finished writing she looked a me..

"Anything else beside the headaches and the nausea?'' She asked. I shook my head as a 'Yes'

"Well I have eaten a lot lately but other than that no.." I said. She began to write stuff down again. When she was finished, she got up and headed towards the door and opened it. She turned facing us..

"The doctor will be here shortly." She said as she closed the door. I sighed as leaned back in my chair. Alvin placed his hand in mine I turn seeing him looking at me..

'Everything is going to be ok..'' He said as he kissed my hand. I sighed knowing that he was right. I looked deep into his hazel eyes, I smiled.

"I know it's just I'm worried something is wrong with me.." I said, looking away. He sighed, as he rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"You'll be ok.." He said. The minute he said that there was a knock at the door. We turned our heads, seeing a woman walking in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Cathy'' She said smiling at us. She walked up to us and shook our hands. She turned as she looked at the charts as she walked towards a chair.

"Well it says here that you been having these bad headaches and been feeling nauseous lately.'' She said as she sat down. I shook my head she continued reading.

"Yeah I have..'' I said, as Alvin sat up. She looked at me as she got up.

"Well if you just come with we so we can get examined..'' She said, as I got up out my seat.

"Ok.." I said. I turned facing Alvin ''Alvin, Can you stay here?'' I asked. He shook his head.

"Yeah, sure I can." He said leaning back in his chair. I turned as I followed the doctor.. 'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself...

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

**One and a half hour later...**

I have waited on Brittany for over an hour and lately I been getting worried. I mean how long does it take to get examined? Right now I am at the vending machine getting a soda and something for Brittany when she gets back. As I waited for this guy to get his stuff, I saw this guy and his daughter. She was laying on his lap, sleeping. I smiled watching the sight. I wish I had baby girl to hold in my arms. But some day I will.. and a son too. As I finally got to the machine I saw Brittany wearing a hospital gown. She was talking to the doctor as they walked into the room. When I finally got the snacks I walked into the room. I stopped as I almost bumped into the doctor. She smiled as she stopped.

"Hi! Well, Brittany is getting dressed. And I will be back with the results in about an hour.'' She said was she began to walk off.

"Oh, Okay thanks'' I said and smiled as she walked off. When I came in I was greeted by Brittany, She was putting on her clothes. I walked towards the chairs and sat down in one. I turned looking at Brittany's direction, She had her pants and tank top on. She turn facing me. She smiled as she walked towards me and sat down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her forehead. She smiled as she put her head on my shoulder..

"So did the doctor talk you anything?'' I asked her. She sighed as I asked her that.

"No.. She didn't tell anything really..'' She said. I sighed as moaned again. I stared to get concerned..

"You ok?'' I asked. She shook her head as a 'Yes'.

"Yeah.. Um.. it's just my stomach is starting to hurt again.." She said. sitting her head as she placed her hand on her head. I sighed. I hate watching her go through this whatever it is I hope we find out soon.. I looked at the clock. '10:25'. I looked at Brittany her face seemed kind of pale.

"Are you sure you are ok?'' I asked getting very worried. She looked at the floor.

"Yeah I'm fi-'' She stopped as began to get paler than before. She covered her mouth as she got up and ran out the door. I was just about to got see if was ok but something told me to stay here and wait..

After about twenty minutes later she cam back with her had on her stomach. She let out a soft moan. She sat down next to me and placed her head on my shoulder..

"You ok? You ran off out of nowhere..'' I said. She sighed. She sat up and looked at me. she looked very tried..

"I just threw up.. How do you think I feel!?'' She said getting very angry for some reason.

"Well sorry.. Just trying to see if you are ok..'' I said as I turned the other way. I heard could hear sighs and small sniffs.

"I'm sorry Alvin'' She said. I turned see her with tears in her eyes.. 'Was she crying?' I asked myself. I sighed.

"No need to say sorry Brittany.." I sighed as she placed her head on my shoulder..

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

**One hour later..**

Its been an hour and still no sighed of the doctor.. I groaned getting very annoyed..

"Ughh.. When is going to get here!?'' I asked about ten time already. Alvin sighed as he sunk into his chair..

"I don't know Brittany..'' He said. I began to get worried.

"What if there is something wrong with me?'' I asked as tear started to rise. Alvin turned and looked me in the eyes.

"Brittany nothing is wrong with you.. so stop worrying too much.." He said putting his hand in mine. I smiled weakly.

"I know but what if-" I began but was interrupted by the door opening. I saw the doctor walk in with a big smile on her face..

"Well we got the results..'' She began. "Congrats" She said with a big smile. I gave her a confused look..

"What do you mean? I asked. ''Congrats on what?'' She walked up with very wide grin...

"You're pregnant" She said..

* * *

**Cliffhanger much? Yeah its short I know.. -_- So, Anyway Brittany's pregnant! :D Alvin got what he wished for a family.. :) **

**Now I won't be able to update for only a few days so I will post chapter three like Wednesday.. So don't worry it's not THAT long.. Well that's all for now. R/R guys! Tell me how you feel now she is pregnant! :) Do you want to be a boy or girl. But I all ready know and picked what the gender is.. I just want to know what you guys think it is.. ;) Til then..**

**-xXCrazy4chipmunksXx **


	3. Bad Dreams & Blood

**xXCrazy4chipmunksXx is back! :D SOOO Sorry I didn't update for almost a week Wednesday something came up and didn't get a chance to get on the computer.. Plus I had a Writer's block on Thursday.. Friday it was my best friend's Birthday so I spent time with her all day, Since we didn't see each that much this summer.. And I goofed off on Saturday.. lol sorry guys. But don't worry.. To make it up to you guys :) God, I better drank some more Mt. Dew first..**

** Ok I listened to a rap song and drunk some soda! I'm pumped! HOBOS with beards! :D Lol ok I am going to stop being random.. (for now) I already got a BUCNH of random stuff about me on my profile lol xD..**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"You're pregnant..'' I froze as I heard those words come out her mouth.. I couldn't breathe, and could barely move.. 'Did she just say.. I'm pregnant?' I thought to myself, hoping it wasn't true looked at Alvin he seemed just as shocked as I was but I could tell he was slightly happy..

''Did you just say I'm pregnant?'' I asked, just to be sure. She chuckled as she walked closer to us.

"Yes I did.'' she said with a wide smile. "You're about a month along..'' I looked at her in shock as my heart dropped. Complete fear raised up. This can't be happening.. Not to me.. I mean I _want _a baby.. But now.. not while I am like this.. Fearful thoughts continued to run in my head..

"You hear that Brittany?'' I heard Alvin say, breaking me out of my thoughts. I weakly turned seeing a big smile on his face. ''We are going a to have a baby'' I smiled softly. All this time Alvin has been talking a having a baby for a long time now.. Now he is getting one.. What he wanted..

"Yeah.." I said looking that my feet. "I can't wait..'' I half lied to him. How can I tell me I don't want a baby when I am already a month-long _with _one? That's like saying a I don't _love_ my baby. I just got to accept it..

''You ok?'' I turned seeing his face showing nothing but happiness and concern. I sighed shaking my head as I yes.

"Yeah..'' I said, my voice a bit dry. "I'm just a bit shocked that's all.." I said. 'More like a lot shocked' I thought.. He smiled as he place his hand into mines.. giving it a hard yet soft squeeze.

"You'll be ok..'' He said with a soft but loud enough for me to hear. 'I'll be here the whole time..'' He said as he kissed my hand. I smiled as I sighed deeply. Knowing Alvin he is going to keep his word.. I looked Alvin in the eyes not breaking his eye contact as he leaned up against me and kissed me on the lips. After we pulled out we heard someone cleared their throat, making both of us jump in surprise..

"Well if you guy will please come with me so we can set up your next appointment..'' She said getting up. I grabbed my things as Alvin and I got up. The nurse leaned us out the room as we followed her as Alvin went up to the table to set my appointment up I turn looking around the office. I looked out the window, seeing a lot of people out side walking on the sidewalk. But something my eye as I looked..

Someone was staring at me.. I looked closer.. It was a guy.. he was wearing a black dirty jacket with his hands in the pocket. I couldn't really tell his face because he was across the street.. But I could tell he was staring at me.. I kept my eye on him for a while.. seeing if he would ever leave.. But he just stood there..

"Ready to go?'' I heard someone say, making me jump. I turned seeing Alvin. "You ok?'' He asked. I took a deep breath..

"No, this guy-'' I began. But when I turned my head he was gone.. I looked at Alvin, his face showed confusion.

"What guy?'' He asked. I sighed as a I placed my hand on my head.

Never mind..'' I said changing the subject. "Can we go now?'' I asked, getting very uncomfortable being here. He shook his head as a 'Yes'...

"Yeah.. sure." He said walking me outside leaning to the parking lot.

On the way home I kept to myself mostly. Whoever that guy was I didn't like that he kept staring at me and was gone when Alvin showed up.. It made me wonder for a long time.. But whoever he was.. I didn't like him one bit..

* * *

**Normal POV (First one ever lol)**

It was 8:45. and that meant all the workers were heading home. While everybody was getting ready to leave... They had no clue that someone was watching them.. Every worker was already left to go home but there was one person still there... Doctor Cathy.

She walked out the building as she got to her car. Just as she was about to open her door someone came up to her.. He grabbed her by the shoulder, making her jump in surprise..

She turned seeing some guy.. in a black dirty jacket.. He grabbed her by the arm slamming her against her car. She stared at him in fear as he looked her in the eyes..

"Why was she here?'' He asked with complete anger. She stared at him with complete fear. "WHY WAS SHE HERE!?'' He yelled. She started to cry as she shook her head.

'I-I don't k-know who you are t-talking about.." She said. The grabbed her by the neck and slapped her in the face, leaving a bruise. She cried harder as he let go of her neck.

"You know damn well who I am taking about!'' He said. She shook her head as a 'No'. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed her and slammed her on the parking lot ground.. Agonizing pain raised all on her body as she tried to get up but he slammed her down. He grabbed something out his pocket.. a gun. pointed his gun at her as she cried harder..

"Brittany... Miller.." He said. putting his finger on the trigger. "Tell me why she was here..'' He said with a dark glare. She cried harder as she began to speak..

"B-Brittany Seville?'' She asked.. He face showed anger and shock. He got up off his knee.

"That bitch got married!?'' He said gritting his teeth. He looked at her and pointed the gun at her again.. "Why was she here!?'' He shouted.

"S-she was here f-for a check-up..'' She cried as she covered her face in fear. He grabbed her by the arms and penned her to her car. He slapped her five times harder than before..

"SHUT UP AND STOP CRYING!" He yelled at her. But she didn't stop crying. She was breathing heavy as he grabbed her face, making her face him. He leaned up on her until their nose touched..

''Why..'' He gritted his teeth. She looked him with fear..

"I can't tell you I can lose my job..'' She said hoping he wouldn't hurt her. He breathed deeply as he let go of her neck and backed off. He hit her hard on the face making blood come out her mouth. She spat out some as he looked at her..

'Do you think I give a damn about your job!?'' He said. "I was the one who helped you get that job!'' He yelled. "And trust me.. I can get take it from you.." He threaten her.. She cried harder as agonizing pain raised even more than before. She got up as she stumbled a bit..

"Now tell me..'' He said. "Why. Was. She. Here?'' He said. She cried she breathed of heavy as she began to talk.

"She.. was getting an exam for something. But I didn't get any results she was with a different doctor..'' She said in fear.

"So she was..'' He said as he started laughing.. He walked up to her.. "Find out what her results are.. He said looking at her.. She shook her head as a 'Yes'..

"Ok.." She said as her voice cracked. He kissed her on the lips as she kissed him back.. He pulled out minutes later.

"Come by my place at 10..'' He said as he leaned up to her ear. "And wear something gorgeous'' She shook her head as she walked to her car. But as soon as she did he grabbed her..

"You better show up.." he said with a dark glare.. And with that He walked away.. Leaving her in fear..

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

_Brittany's Dream_

_"Jason DONT!'' I yelled. Jason had a gun pointed at Alvin's head... He was unconscious. I cried as I had my hands to my stomach. He looked at me with a dark smirk.. _

_"Why shouldn't I?'' He asked. "Why?'' He walked up towards me and slapped me in the face making my face hurt in agonizing pain. He grabbed my head and kissed me hard on the lips. I tried to pull out but he wouldn't let me go.. After minutes of him kissing me he pulled out. He looked at me as I stared at him in fear._

_"I love you Brittany.. I always will." He said placing his hands on my face.. I started shaking as he walked towards Alvin. _

_"Jason leave him alone!'' I yelled. "Don't hurt Alvin!'' I cried harder. He started laughing as he looked at me. _

_"Don't hurt Alvin'' He said in a mocking tone. 'You think I won't hurt the man who took you away from me?'' He asked me. _

_''Jason please just don't hurt him.." I said.. He grabbed a beer bottle from his jacket pocket and started drinking it. After taking big gulps of beer he looked at me.._

_"He's going to suffer..'' He said. "He is going to feel the pain I had over these pat few years..'' He said as he raised his gun up.. I gasped in shocked as he did.._

_'JASON NO!'' I yelled as I cried harder. He looked at me and smiled.._

_"Oh I'm not going to hurt your precious little Alvin.." He said with a smirk.. "I'm going to hurt you.." He said pointing his gun at me.._

_"I love you Brittany.." He said. He pulled the trigger.._

_End of Brittany's dream.._

"AHHHH!'' I yelled as I woke up breathing hard.. I began to cry as I looked at the clock.. '1:55'. I turned seeing Alvin fast asleep, tears formed in my eyes as I stared at him.. I 'I can't have this baby if I am going to put he or she in danger..' I thought to myself.. I felt something wet under my thighs as I sat up.. It felt warm.. I took the sheets of seeing something that scared me the most. I began to panic as I began to breathe hard. I turned my head looking at Alvin I shook him until he woke up.. He moaned as he sat up.

"Brittany are you ok?'' He said with concern. I shook my head as I cried..

"I'm bleeding.." I said..

* * *

**Oh no! Brittany's bleeding! D: And she is STILL having nightmares of Jason.. I wonder who that guy was..? And why was he there? Well you'll find out soon. Please if you got a GOOD title for this chapter please tell me in your review :D Well til then guys..**

**-xXCrazy4chipmunksXx**


	4. Time for Anwers part 1

** Heyy Guys I'm back with chapter four.. **

**So last night I reread 'Someone To Love' and 'Setting My Angel Free' And it made me smile to see how I made progress in my writing. And if it wasn't for you guys.. like CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101, Crazymofo332, SimonSeville101, Munkedupjoe213 and my new. I wouldn't be here.. I probably would have quit a week after I started (I thought I SUCKED when I first got on here).. And also I like to thank my guest reviewers they all made me smile to know at _least _I had one.**** But mostly I like to thank ALL you guys, anybody who has read but didn't review, anybody who as reviewed and read, I don't care if you only read 'Hey guys' then clicked the back button.. **

**And Thank you, to SimonSeville101, AlvinSeville101, CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101, Crazymofo332, IluvTheChipmunks, and Munkedupjoe213 they were the ones were the ones who have inspired me the to come on FF and make an account so thanks guys. Just thought should put that out there :)**

**You can PM me ANYTIME if you like, Anybody if you want to talk about something with your story(s), or if you want me to write a one-shot or a full story for you OR if you just want to fucking talk to me and say 'hi' I will ALWAYS talk to you. I won't be like your grandma and say 'I don't have time talking to you! Ass! I'm going Strip clubbing! *Drinks beer and party on table*' *sits there in shock..* Or something like that.. lol But really what I am trying to say is I love you guys and thank you :)**

** So Now that xXCrazy4chipmunksXx is back in a happy mood! :3 Let's celebrate with a chapter! :D**

**So Enjoy guys! :D**

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

I panicked as I walked left and right in the hospital waiting room. I don't know what was happening.. All I remember was Brittany waking me up telling me she was bleeding.. I stood there shocked as she said that worrying if something was wrong with her or the baby or was she having the one thing that scared me the most.. a miscarriage. And as I got out of bed getting ready as fast as I can, I remember her falling to the ground unconscious..

I walked to a chair and sat down with my hands on my head. 'What if Brittany can't carry a baby?' a bunch of 'What if-' questions kept running in my head. But the one question that scared me the most was.. 'What if the baby had died?'.. And what was I feared the most.. to lost a baby that was apart of me and Brittany.. It's been almost three hours and still no sigh of the doctor or Brittany.. Which worries me so much I can't describe how I feel..

"Alvin Seville?'' Someone said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked seeing a woman in a doctor's uniform. I got as I walked up to her, hoping she can give me some good new about Brittany and the baby..

"How is she?'' I asked with complete concern. She looked away to the ground as if she didn't want to tell me.. By the look of her face I knew it wasn't good.. She looked up.

"She's ok.." I sighed in relieve as she said that. "We are waiting on her to wake up.. until then you will have to wait.. But-'' She stopped as my eyes widen.

"But what?'' I said getting very worried. She looked at the ground as she began to speak..

"The baby..'' I froze as she said those to words. "We don't know if it will make it..'' My heart shattered into millions of pieces.. My baby might.. _Our _baby might not see the world or, his or her parents..

''Brittany had lose a lot of blood which was one of the reasons that caused her to faint but we are not sure why she was bleeding.. we believe it was stress related..'' She said. I looked at her in shock..

"What do you mean 'Stress related'?'' I asked her. She sighed deeply as she placed her clipboard on the table.

''Has Brittany been cutting herself?'' She asked making my eyes widen in shock. 'Why would she be asking a question like this?' I thought to myself..

"No.. But she use to in her past.." I said as I thought about the sad past about Brittany. Finding her in the bathroom floor cutting her arm.. Still don't know why she did it.. Sometimes I still feel like she is keeping something from me..

''We found bruises on Brittany.. We found some that was new and some was about a few days old or more..'' She sighed. "Most of them were from sharp objects.. others were just bruises and scars..'' I couldn't move, I could hardly breathe, I couldn't do anything.. Why would Brittany do this to herself? The real question is, Why would she _keep _this from _me_? I thought she was getting better not getting worse.. I love Brittany from all my heart.. But I hate to see her like this..

She as been like this for as long as I can remember.. And all I want to do is make her happy.. Be there for her.. Show her how to love.. Show her _real _love.. Be everything for her.. Not leave her in a dark, small hole... She needs help.. And that time is now..

"We will do everything we can for the baby.." She said grabbing her clipboard. She and walked off into a hallway.. I weakly turned around walking back where I sat. I sunk into a chair as I reached in my pocket and dialed someone who I needed to talk to the most..

"Hello?'' Someone with a tired voice said on the other line. I didn't say anything for a while. I sighed deeply as I began to speak.

"Hey..'' I said, My throat was abit dry and sounded hoarse. I heard someone slightly as I did.

"Alvin?'' He asked. "It's almost five AM in the morning. Is everything alright?'' He asked with concern. I stayed quiet. I didn't really want to tell Simon want was going on with Brittany or the baby, Simon don't _even know _we were having a baby. I wanted to tell him what was going on.. but It hurts to bad to tell him.. or _anybody_..

"Alvin? Is everything OK?'' He asked on the other line, breaking the silence between us. I placed my hand on my forehead as a small headache formed..

"Look Simon, Can you just meet me at the hospital?'' I asked as I sighed really loud. He stayed quiet for a while.

"Uh.. sure. But Is very thing Ok?'' Simon asked yet another question. Just as I was about to say something I was interrupted by a voice.

"Mr. Seville?'' Someone called. I looked seeing a the same doctor. "I got to go Simon..'' I hung up the phone.

"Yes, that's me.." I said standing up. She walked up to me with a weak yet small smile. "The baby is fine..'' I sighed in relieve as a small smile formed on my face. ''We are still checking and seeing what cause the blood and why did it happened. But other than that the baby is ok."

She began to walk off but stopped as if she forgot something. She turned around and walked towards me again. "Brittany is starting to wake up. But we want to wait for people to visit her until we find out what cause the blood.. Like I said before we think it was stress related.." I nodded my head as she continued. "Until then you can just sit in the waiting room and we will call you when we are back with the results.'' She smiled as she walked off.

* * *

**Cathy's POV ( Remember the Doctor? yeah..)**

Why am I with him? Well that's hard to tell.. to be honest I don't know why I am with him. It's complicated to say but I love him.. And I know he loves me.. He always will.. He saved me and I got to return the favor...

"GET IN THE CAR!" Someone yelled at me. I rushed into the car as I began to cry. I struggled to put my seatbelt on as he walked into the car slamming it hard behind him. He turned looking at me with anger. "SHUT UP!'' He said as he started the car. And drove off all over the road. I began to shake in fear as I looked to se where we were going.. But he was going so fast I couldn't see anything. I turned looking at him.

"W-where a-re we g-going?" I asked in fear. He turned his head and looked at me, I looked away as soon as I he did.. I was not allowed to make eye contact with him unless he demands me to. He began to laugh as he turned his head back on the road.

"That's none of your damn business..'' He said coldly. He reached down on to the cup holders and grabbed a beer bottle and started drinking out of it. Once he placed it down he began to laugh again and sped up his driving..

"C-can you please s-stop driving so f-fast?'' I asked softly yet fearfully. he took another drink of his beer. He threw his beer bottle in the back where a few other were. He laughed again as he shook his head. "You know you are getting on my last damn nerves.." He said with a dark smirk. I could sense that he was looking at me, but I didn't make eye contact.

"Hey are you even listening to me?'' He asked with anger. I didn't say anything, thinking it would be best if I just be quiet.. He slammed hard on breaks stopping the car in the middle of nowhere and faced me. He grabbed my face hard, making me look at him. "You _will _listen to me! YOU GOT IT!?" He yelled. I didn't say anything but look at him..

He gritted his teeth as he gave me a dark glare. He grabbed me the neck making me scream in fear. He started choking me as it was hard to breathe.. He choked me so hard I was gasping. When he realized I was losing consciousness he let go. When he let go I began coughing uncontrollably. Agonizing pain began to raise on my chest as I continued to cough hard. After a few minutes I finally stop coughing. There was a silence between us.. All you could heard was the sound of me breathing hard. He turned around at me and turn my face making me face him. He kissed me on the as I kissed him back. He pulled out and looked at me. He placed his hand on my face.

"I love you.. I always will.." He said with a calmly yet dark expression. He turned and started the car as he began to drive off. "Hand me another beer..'' He demand. I reached in the back and grabbed a beer bottle. I popped the top off and handed it to him. He snatched it from her as he began to drink it. After a few minutes of drinking his beer he threw the bottle where the others were and he began to drive faster.

After driving like that he pulled up into the gas station, because he demanded me to buy him some cigarettes. I walked as I began to look for the cigarettes so my 'Boyfriend' can be happy. I walked in the back of the store where they keep the cigarettes, I grabbed a box and went to go pay for hem but just as I did I saw no one there so I decided to wait until someone came..

"Cathy?'' I heard someone say. I turned seeing someone who I hadn't seen in years..

* * *

**Cliffhanger? lol xD Yeah I know. Geez that guy is such an ass to Cathy.. Alvin's and Brittany's baby is going to be ok but they still don't know why she was bleeding.. So who was that person? And how do they know Cathy? Well you'll just have to find out ;) Tell me what you think is going to happen next? What do you think caused Brittany to bleed? And _who _do you think that person was? Lol too many questions I know. R/R guy! Well til my friends.. **

**-xXCrazy4chipmunksXx**


	5. I'm Back

**xXCrazy4chipmunksXx Is back! :D Yeah its been a while but I'm here! :D So Here's something.. A Chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Simon's POV **

I focused on the road as I drove to the hospital. Alvin called me not to long ago telling me to come down there.. Why do I need to meet him at the hospital? I mean what happened? Did he get hurt? Did Brittany get hurt? Whatever it is Alvin was _very_ serious about it. And that's not the Alvin I know..

On my way over there Jeanette wanted to come.. But with her almost three months pregnant I didn't want her to come.. I mean anything could happen. I tried to convince her to stay but she said that she was going to come no matter what I said.. So I took her with me..

''So what at exactly happened?'' I heard someone ask. I turned my head looking at Jeanette. She was staring at the road as well. I turned my head back on the road and sighed..

'I have no idea Jeanette..'' I told her honestly. "All he told me was that he was at the hospital and he needed me to come..'' I stopped the car as the light turned red.

I turned my head facing Jeanette and grabbed her hand. I kissed it softly as she blushed. I placed her hand down gently and turned my head around and waited for the light to change. My eye lit up as I saw the light turn green and began to drive the car again. As I continued there was a long silence between Jeanette and I

"I hope they are ok though..'' I heard Jeanette, breaking the silence. She sighed as she continued talking. '' The way Alvin sounded on the phone. H-He sounded very worried..'' I took a deep sigh as I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm sure they will be fine..'' I told her as I fixed my glasses. "Knowing Alvin and Brittany as long as they are together they will be strong..''

After about thirty minutes of driving with not talking between us, the gas began to get low. I pulled into the closet gas station and parked in an open gas pump. I put the car in park and turned looking at Jeanette..

'Hey, Jeanette I'll be back..'' I said opening the car door. "Do you want anything?'' She looked at me and shook her head.

"Um.. Maybe something sweet, would be fine...'' She said with a small smile. I got out of the car and walked into the gas station. As I did I saw I woman who looked very familiar. Like I knew her. I shrugged it off as I continued to walk.

As I made it in the store I headed in the back grabbing me a Mountain Dew and a bag of chips. On the way back I grabbed a chocolate candy bar for Jeanette and I walked to the counter. I spotted a woman with a pack of cigarettes in her hand. She seemed really familiar.. I looked closely at her as I realized her face.

There was a girl in school.. Her name was Cathy, I think? Yeah, I was right. It was Cathy. She used to be in the science club in middle school. She would always be the first person to show up there, She always got good grades.. Treated people right, even me for a geek like I am. She was a good friend..

Then we started the tenth grade. And she began to change.. Her grades started dropping down to D's and F's, Hardily showed up to class, and when she did she was always late.

After a while she stopped going to Science club.. No one was there when I always showed up so there was no one there to talk to. She didn't even told me why she left the group. I got lucky if I see her in the hallways.. A few months pasted and she never came back to school..

Few weeks after she left there were rumors going around saying that she ran away from home.. But I didn't take it seriously thinking they were just some stupid rumors a kid just made up.. I do admit it did hurt to know a good friend would leave like that.. But after school ended I met Jeanette and her two sisters and I started feeling better around them.. But mostly around Jeanette..

But if the rumors are true then it obviously can't be her. I mean couldn't have been her it's been so long. Besides she probably doesn't even remember me. But you never know. I mean it could be her.. And it doesn't hurt to ask, right? I nervously walked up in the line. I began to move my fingers randomly and stood behind her. Suddenly I did said something that I would probably will regret later..

"Cathy?'' I asked out of nowhere.

* * *

**Brittany's** **POV**

I opened my eyes slowly as a bright yet dim light shined on my face. I looked up wondering where I was. I slowly sat in the bed as I looked around the room.. As soon as my vision became clear I realized where I was.. I was in a hospital. 'What happened?' 'Why am I here?' Millions of questions popped in my head as I started to remember what had happened. I remembered waking up and realizing I was bleeding. And that's all I.

My heart suddenly dropped. Wait- I was bleeding? Was that even normal when you're in a pregnancy? I began to panic just thinking about it, My breathing got fast. I was scared. Scared that something was wrong with our baby, I mean what mom wouldn't be? Is the baby ok? More questions began to pop up in my head, making me panic even more. Suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts. Out of nowhere a doctor walked in.

"Oh, Good you are awake." She said with a smile.

"W-What happened?'' I asked her, fearing something was wrong with me or the baby.

"You fainted.'' She told not taking her eyes off her clipboard. She walked up to the counter and placed it down.

'I-Is my baby ok?'' I asked with nothing but complete worry. Suddenly out of no where she chuckled as she turned her head around and gave me another small smile.

"Yes, Your baby is perfectly fine. And it's healthy too.'' She smile as she looked in the cabinets grabbing some new bed sheets . I sighed in relieve thanking God the baby was ok. But there was one thing that I was still worried about. What caused me to bleed? And why?

"Umm.. Do you happen to know what caused me to bleed?'' I asked in the nicest way as possible. I was really starting to stress out. My baby may be ok. But something could happen during a pregnancy.

"No, Mrs. Seville, I don't.'' She sighed. 'We wont get the results back until a couple of more hours. But I do think we know what caused it..'' She told as I raised my head up.

"Really?'' I asked. "What happened?'' She walked up and began to speak.

"Well, We believe it was stressed related.." My eyes widen as she said those words. 'Stress related'? I asked myself as she continued. "Looking at the results that we got so far. It may have been.'' She sighed. I looked down at my arm and looked at the bruises.

Complete fear raised upon me as I tried my best the let tears fall. Am I the one who is causing this to my baby? No. It can't be I only did it one time since I found out I was pregnant. But it still hurt me to know that it might be me. This so-called 'Secret' I have is doing nothing but making my family fall apart. The family I have not even _seen _yet. I could be home right now sleeping while Alvin have his hands on my stomach as we are both asleep. Dreaming about holding him or her.

But now I am here sitting in a hospital bed. Wondering if the results are going to come out good or bad. Alvin probably worrying about me and the baby nonstop. Wait- Alvin? Oh Gosh I hope he is ok. Alvin has been through enough already with me and this 'Problem' I have. It's bad enough that I been doing this since we met. But now I am pregnant with _his_ baby and _still_ having the same 'Problem before.

I am not going to lie, I do want to have kids with Alvin. But I don't want my baby to worry about me asking me 'Am I ok?' and reposing to them a compete lie and not the truth. It would hurt me too much. I love them but I don't want to be a mother that doesn't want to be with their kid over their stupidity and problems.

I want to be a mother that l would love their child every single day. Watch him or her grow. See them happy with their family and friends Watch them perform on stage, singing and dancing along to the music. But mostly watch him or her go up the stage as they make their way to the person.

The person who will give them their certificate and graduate from High school, go off to college and be who they want to be. Make me proud but mostly.. Make their self proud for who they are. Get married have their own kids.. And hold my very first grandson or granddaughter in my hands. That's what I want in my life.

I began to sob quietly as agonizing pain raised all over. But not out of sadness.

Regret

This is all my fault if I had never had this problem I wouldn't be here.. I would be home right now if it wasn't my fault. But there was nothing I could do. I can't go back and fix it. I felt like I was stuck. Stuck in a deep hole, Screaming for help while others walk by. Not giving a care in the world and doesn't do a thing. I was lost. There's no hope for me..

Not when I am like this...

* * *

**Normal POV**

He sat there in the car. Waiting on his girlfriend to come out of the gas station and give him his cigarettes. He leaned in his car as his phone started to vibrate. He reached into his pockets and looked at his phone it was a call from his friend. He pressed the talk button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Jay, did you get the results?'' He asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"Yeah. I got the results.'' The guy on the other line said with a strange New York accent. He took a big smile as he heard very word.

"And what was the results?'' He asked with a dark smile. There was a short silence from the other line as he can hear paper being flipped.

''The girl is pregnant. She will be two months along in less than a day." Jay said, chewing his gum loudly. He began to chuckle as he leaned back in his chair.

"So.. Her precious little husband got her pregnant, huh?'' He asked him. He took another sip of his beer and set it down in a cup holder.

"Yeah. I also over heard from a buddy of mines that she was put in a hospital not too long ago." He told as he took a sip of his alcoholic drink.

"Oh, Really?'' He gave him a dark grin already having a plan in his mind.

"Yea, So what are we goin' to do?'' Jay asked, lighting up a cigar and began to smoke it. "We going to go at it?'' He asked with a dark smile forming on his face.

''No.." He told him plainly. He looked out the window, making sure Cathy is not coming back. "Go find the results and bring them back to me when you do..'' He told him. There was another silence to the other line again.

"You sure about this, Jason?'' He asked him. Jay took a sigh. "Man, that will be hard to do..'' He told him, taking another smoke out of his cigar.

"Just do it and call me when you do..'' Jason said as he sat up in his seat.

"Yea, Sure no problem." Jay said. And with that he hung up.

Jason took a dark grin as hung up and placed his phone down. He reached in the car pocket and took out a picture of the person who he still loves. Brittany Seville. It was all scratched up in places, yet you could still see her face. He began to laugh as he looked at it.

"Don't worry Brittany.'' He said darkly. "Your _really_ man is back.''

* * *

**So that's chapter five guys :) Ok so we know who was the guy that knew Cathy, It was Simon. But will Cathy recognize him?.. Poor Brittany :( She's all lost and depressed. And we still don't know her secret is. :/ OH SHIT! Jason's back! And this time he is not alone.. I wonder what his plan is. Well I guess we will find out soon.. ;)**

**Hey quick question guys. What do _you_ think Brittany's secret/problem is? And what do you think what will be the results for the baby? Tell me in your reviews guys! Have any questions? I will answer them! :D Well til then.. **

**-xXCrazy4chipmunksXx**

**BROFIST! :DD**


End file.
